The End
by Shirt Folding Store
Summary: Riku has left Sora in order to pursue something new in his life, but how will Sora deal with being left behind like that?
1. Chapter 1

The End…

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know…

Sora awoke to a dull grey sky and a heavy heart. Just yesterday he had left him to pursue something different.

"Why even wake up, he's gone… I will have nothing to look forward to ever again" he said as a lone tear trickled down his face.

He had contemplated many things that morning: What his life now amounted too, what to fill his empty life with, and could he ever be happy? He, Riku, had been the one Sora had depended on to set his life straight. Now that he was gone, everything Sora held back or confined to Riku was let out rushing about like the ocean.

Today had been school and everyone hadn't known about Riku, not even Kairi or Kei, some of the twosome's greatest friends. He stood outside Kairi's house waiting for her to come smiling, looking as though she'd hours to prepare for the day. Don't misinterpret what I just said he thought Kairi was a lovely girl, but she was not the one that was destined for him… Riku was.

"Sora, get a move on we still have to stop and get Riku and Kei!" Kairi exclaimed as she pulled her arms around his waist to hug him.

"Kairi… I have something to say, Riku won't be coming to school today," before he could finish his sentence she had interrupted him.

"Oh is he sick? Kei said something about there being a cold virus going around… I guess it really does prove that he's an idiot!" she began to laugh.

Sora winced as he shook his head in agreement. They set off running to get to the other end of their neighborhood.

They stopped at a small dreamsicle orange house and waited for a small blond headed girl to run down the driveway. She looked small delicate, almost pixie like. She stopped before them, looking up with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" she remarked as she began to bow frantically.

Half way to school the dreaded question was asked by Kei. Sora began to look at his feet and stutter trying to find a believable reason.

"Riku wasn't at home yesterday? I mean he left my house after dinner, so I don't know where he could have gone!"

All Sora could hear was a small voice inside himself calling him a liar, saying that he knew exactly what had happened to him. He kept yelling at it to shut up, until he actually yelled it outside. The girls turned to him and shook their heads becoming silent. He began to make gestures only a crazy person could understand, trying to convince the two that he hadn't meant them but someone else.

"No one else is her love…" Kairi looked at him genuinely concerned about Sora's wellbeing. He would never yell shut up to a woman, he was much too kind.

"Sora, if something is wrong you know you can always tell me... No matter what it's about..."

The rest of the trip to school was silent, except for the occasional attempt to start conversation by Kei. As soon as they were there Sora seemed more distant, not wanting to answer question or participate in sports.

One by one teachers notice the difference in Sora's attitude, and one by one they tried to see what was wrong. He just shook his head and talked his way out of the corner he had been shoved into.

_Ring, ring, ring!_ All students got up and started to pack their bags, talking about what they would do now that school had ended for the day. Sora got up and talked to a pale, red head.

"Ah, thank you! I really needed someone to take my cleaning shift, I owe you big time!" she smiled and ran off to the safety of her clique.

He grabbed a broom and began to sweep. At the end of his cleaning, Sora wondered why he had chosen to do this. He walked straight home and slammed his door shut, slammed a CD in the player, and cranked it up.

Sora's mother came in with a worried face.

"Sora, the neighbors want you to turn your music down... You never listen to it this loud... What's wrong baby?"

Something in Sora snapped and he began to scream "Nothings wrong! Why is everyone so concerned! So what if I was silent for the day isn't that what everyone wanted? Why can't everyone just mind their own business?"

His mother's face dropped and tears began to flow, "Why doesn't my baby tell me anything anymore?". She ran out of his room.

"What did I just do; I just made my own mother cry... What kind of son am I?" Sora said as he rummaged around his room, searching for something.

'I found it' he mouthed as he began to grab a shiny razor from out his drawer. He began to smile as the razor drew closer to his skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Stuffs- I don't own any of the characters in this story other Kei... I just say this so I can't be yelled at by a few crazy people for claiming them as my own D!

Random-ness/Preview- Okay, fan girls don't hate me because Sora is contemplating suicide... He probably won't, I don't make any promises though. So... What up? Please review this so I can know what to change, ect.

With love,

Shirt Folding Store

P.S.: Also, the whole "I guess that it proves he really is an idiot" thing is a whole cultural thing in Japan. It is believed that only idiots can catch colds.


	2. Chapter 2

The razor drew closer and closer to his skin, he was smiling listening to the voices in his head tell him how he deserved to die.

"You made your mother cry, what a horrible person you are… Riku didn't want you anymore; you wasted a handful of years following him for nothing and now you are like a lost puppy without him. Were you just using him to find some sort of guidance in your life? Sora, face it, it wasn't out of love," the voice saw what Sora hadn't.

Sora dropped to his knees, clutched his head and began to scream.

"No I wasn't! I love him; he was the one who was meant for me! Shut up you don't know anything on this matter! I love him, I love him!" Sora sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than the voice.

His mother was startled by the noise and checked to see what had happened. She didn't know what to do; he was just sitting there screaming.

'Kimiko, you son might be schizophrenic… Just ask him who he is yelling at; it will be as simple as that"

That was just what she did, and when Sora answered that he was practicing for the school latest play, she knew he had been lying. She hurried over on concern to the next house over and asked if she could talk to Kairi.

"Have you noticed anything, oh how can I put it, odd about my son lately?"

"Well, he has become more introverted, and seems to be talking to himself… I'm really worried about him; I don't know what could be have caused him to act like this"

His mother causally dismissed herself and ran to a phone.

"Please could I set up an appointment for my son…? Yes, I believe he might have a psychological problem; I mean why else would I call a psychologist's office… Oh, at eleven would be fine. Thank you very much!"

The voice final had stopped, yet Sora had stayed in that position saying the same thing over and over and over. Had everything that he every believed been a lie?

His mother came up to him and put her arm around his shoulder. He stared wondering if she had seen him go through his meltdown.

"Sora, honey, I'm thinking of letting you stay home tomorrow and we could go do something at, oh around ten? How would that be, take off steam"

"Ah, Mom, you don't have to go thorough all that trouble! I'll be fine!"

"No! I already set it up; I just wanted to tell you!"

His mother turned to leave and hoped that the best would come from this appointment. All she wanted was her son back, is that so wrong?

------------------------------------------------

Legal Stuffs-Since Disney rules the world I just want to say, Kingdom Hearts is a product of Square Enix and of course Disney. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT KIMIKO!

Random-ness/Preview- Sora awoke to his cell phone ringing the very annoying theme for Cutie Honey... Who could the caller be?

With love,

Shit Folding Store

P.S.: Hey there the three pity readers I have out there, Kimiko is kind  
of a crazy-ass ho, correct? That's how I am in a small way. Also, this  
is a short chapter... I'm disappointed. I couldn't think of anything.  
I'm sorry those who were expecting long, lovely chapters :C


	3. Chapter 3

Sora awoke to his cell phone blasting the opening theme to _Cutie Honey_. He started to feel around for it on his bed-side table, hoping he could reach it before the person hung-up. After two straight minutes of Koda Kumi's voice, he had found his phone wedged in between a half-eaten sandwich and a clock with a beloved cartoon mouse on it.

He dropped the phone when he looked at the screen he had been so shocked. Quickly, he rushed to pick it up, this call was too important to miss.

He looked down at the caller ID again and shook his head. It had to be a cruel joke, it could be… It said very clearly 'Riku'. He opened the phone awaiting the voice of some random person prank calling him.

"Hello, this is Sora" he said as calmly as he could manage.

"You didn't think that I'd forget you" a voice chuckled.

A flood of emotion rose over Sora. His eyes welled with tears, it truly was him… He called, he cared.

"For a little while I really thought you might've"

"I could never"

Tears still streamed from Sora's eyes, for all he knew he was still wanted and loved.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school now?" he sounded concerned.

'Nope, my mum decided that I should stay home today"

"That's good, hey why don't we meet… I have something to ask you"

Sora looked confused, what could he ask him?

"Sure, where should I go?"

"Go to the park near the tree of sweet nothings, I'll be there"

And with that said, the other side hung up and Sora sat there, the ringing of the alarm clock fixed that. He slammed down on the off button and hopped off his bed and began to strip off his pajamas to change.

He ran down the stair to his mother, who sat in the kitchen slowly sipping from a large cup of coffee.

"Oh hey Sora, wow you got up early… I was expecting you to sleep in like a lazy bum"

"I was too, but I ended up waking up… Can I go for a walk Mum?"

She looked at her watch "School started an hour ago, so I guess it'll be fine… Remember, you're SUPPOSED to be sick"

Sora rushed out the door, the park was only about three blocks away if he ran he cold get there quickly.

He stopped at the sign; attempting to catch his breath. With the sleeve of his jacket he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I have to look absolutely perfect for him!"

He finished looking over himself and walked to the large cheery blossom tree that stood in the middle of the park.

On the other side of the tree there was the silver colored hair of whom Sora had been searching for. He extended his arm to Riku's shoulder softly.

"I'm he-"

Before he could even announce that he was there, Riku spun around and embraced him.

"I've missed you so much… It hasn't even been a week, but it felts as though it was years. I could bear to be away from you for any longer"

Sora's arm wrapped around him and he began to weep.

"I missed you too" was all he could manage to say.

They stood motion less for a few minutes more until Riku's arms dropped and his face turned serious.

"I told I had something to ask you… This might be one of the hardest decisions in your life, so if you say no then I won't mind… Sora, will you please run away with me? We can start a new life in a new town and finally leave this place. It'll just be you and me"

----------------------------------

Legal Stuffs- Riku and Sora are part of Disney-Square based RPG, sadly I'm not involved… there'd be BL and lots of it.

Random-ness/Preview- Life as he knows it or love as he knows it; that is Sora decision.

With Love,

Shirt Folding Store

P.S: Tee Hee, bet you didn't see that one coming –sticks tongue out- I hope someone enjoys this chapter --;;;


End file.
